The Ninja Dress Sphere
by Dr. Yuki
Summary: When the Gullwings need to go to space to get a dress sphere in the space station, their rockets give out and they are soon sucked into a wormhole.When they wake up...NarutoFFX2 crossover, T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**The Ninja Dress Sphere**

**Chapter 1-Welcome To Konoha**

**Disclaimer: I DID NOT create the worlds of Naruto or Final Fantasy!**

**A/N: I just LOVE these crossovers! I AM planning a few YuRiPa/Naruto pairings, but I won't tell them ;)! Don't worry; it's all going to be strait! The story is in 3rd PERSON! **

"Oh yeah! Another mission accomplished!" said Yuna, of the Gullwings. "That was the worst! Those frayed ruins did _not_ do my feet any mercy." Cried Rikku. "Oh stop complaining…"said Payne. The Gullwings were a group of sphere hunters, the trio known as Yuna Rikku and Payne (YuRiPa or YRP for short) had just gotten back from Mt. Gagazet. It was now evening and the trio arrived with perfect timing… "Though we would've gotten here earlier if _someone_ didn't _have to_ do some shopping." Payne said, giving Rikku an accusatory look. "Hey, you got a few things yourself!" Rikku retorted. Payne just rolled her eyes. It was rather late, and the mission was not easy, plus Rikku (being a big shopper) had a billion things to carry in, and boy was _that_ going to take time.

After unloading Rikku's things the trio went up to the cabin for some sleep, though before they lied down Big Brother came in with Shinra. "While you were gone, we located another sphere, but this sphere is on a space station." Shinra said "So while you where out, the rest of the crew installed some things into the airship so it could go out of the atmosphere." "Wow! Outer space! How cool!" Rikku gushed. "Good night Lady Yuna!" Big Brother shouted as him and Shinra left the cabin.

Payne lay down to get a much needed rest. She closed her eyes, but a few moments later she was disturbed by a stifled giggle, and another one, and another one, and another one, and…. "What are you giggling about?" Payne said, incredibly annoyed. Rikku was still awake, sitting upright in her bed; with her lamp on, reading the new book she bought that day. "I just can't put down this book! Ohmigosh! Isn't the main character sooo hot!" Rikku said, shoving the book in Payne's face so she could see the cover. "Yeah whatever, just…just quiet it down okay?" she said, sleepily. Her head immediately dropped back to her pillow.

After a few more minutes of silence, Rikku first let out another stifled giggle, then another (slightly louder), then a huge hearty laugh. "HA!" she cried. _How the hell does Yuna sleep through this?_ Payne thought to herself, looking at a sound asleep Yuna. She decided to ignore, it after a few moments another big "HAH!" came from Rikku. Then she felt a rough shaking. "Hey Payne. Payne!" Rikku said "What?" Payne said. "Look! These two guys, KISSED! See, they kissed, and THEY'RE BOTH GUYS! Don't you think they would make a hot yaoi couple though?" she then shoved the book once again into Payne's face, there was a picture of two boys kissing.

"That's…real nice…"Payne yawned. _Why did I get her that book? I just HAD TO didn't I… _She recalled the scene of the crime…

"_Books? Why do you want to go to a book store? Books are so…boring." Rikku said,_

_Complaining about Payne's choice to go to a book store. She raced to the fiction section. _

_After choosing a few books Payne and Yuna went to check on Rikku. She immediately _

_shoved a book in Payne's face. "This book looks so cool, but I'm out of dough, would you spot me?" Rikku begged. "Hey, it's not my fault you used all of your mo-"Payne started. "Puh-lease! Please, please, please, please, please!" "Fine!" Payne agreed. _

_Oh yeah, that's why, she wouldn't shut up…Heh, well it is the perfect book for her, full of pictures…_ Payne thought, smiling a hidden smile. "Just go to sleep!" she said. "Oh come ON! This book is a real page turner! Come on PLEASE!" Rikku begged. "Read my lips, go…to…sleep." Payne said, now very annoyed. She gave Rikku one of her "famous" icy cold looks. "Oh fine…" she finally pouted. "Aahh, finally sleep." Payne thought aloud.

Unfortunately, that wasn't exactly it… The lights went off, and a few sounds of shuffling were heard. _Finally, some re-_ Payne thought, though it was interrupted by another light, illuminating the darkness. She hesitantly opened her eyes to see Rikku reading her book, this time she was under her covers with a flashlight. _Oh…my…god…I am going to murder her…_she thought. "Go to SLEEP!" Payne said furtively. "…Oh, fine! Your no fun" Rikku said (she sensed the tone of annoyance in Payne's voice). She turned off the flash light and put it down with her book, and then, she finally lay down to go to sleep.

Not like _that_ lasted very long though. After that there was a light tremor, and then another, and another, each one harder than the last, then a really big one shook the cabin. After that a huge light illuminated the cabin. "WHAT IS SLEEP A SIN HERE OR SOMETHING!" Payne shouted, infuriated. "Shush! Unlike you, some people are _trying_ to get some sleep here." Rikku told her. Payne reluctantly opened her eyes to see the light was coming from outside, she didn't notice that they were in space. It was quite nice, but she couldn't really appreciate it since she was concentrating on how to murder Rikku.

Soon after Big Brother came storming in. "Lady Yuna! We've got a problem!" he yelled. Another tremor erupted throughout the ship, waking Rikku up. "Wh-what is it?" she said sleepily. "Get Lady Yuna up! Hurry!" Big Brother just shouted. "Yuna wake up!" Payne said loudly, shaking Yuna. "Wake up!" she continued. "Here let me do it." Rikku said. "Hey look, it's Tidus!" Rikku shouted. "What? Where?" Yuna said, abruptly waking up. "C'mon!" Big Brother motioned for them to get into the elevator.

"What's happening?"Yuna asked. Another tremor went on. "As you know, the next sphere we had located was on the space station." Shinra started "Well, on our way through the atmosphere, a few of our rockets gave out…" "Can't you just use the backup rockets?" Yuna asked, starting to panic more. "Well… The backup rockets were made for an _airship_." Shinra explained. "WHAT!" Rikku shrieked. "It gets better…"Shinra continued "We're heading straight for a wormhole! The gravity is sucking us in! But there is good news…" "OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Rikku screamed"Oh you guys are the best ever, and if I die I want you to know… Yunie, you are the best friend a gal should have, and Payne, I have to confess…sometimes I use your tam-""WHAT!" Payne shouted angrily "This isn't helping! Okay, let's see, our rockets are down, we're getting sucked into a wormhole and are all about to die…now tell me Shinra…WHAT THE HELL IS THE GOOD NEWS!" she said, flailing her arms in the air." Well, we aren't going to necessarily _die_. The wormhole will simply transport us to another wormhole…" Shinra said. "Oh and where will_ that_ be?" Yuna asked. "Well… I don't really know…"he responded.

Rikku resumed her screaming, as Shinra was just lamenting, Big Brother was weeping in Yuna's arms. _Help me… I'm stuck in a hell hole of a ship, in the middle of space, and I'm about to, not DIE oh, but get TRANSPORTED to who knows where!_ Payne was thinking. Then, an even brighter light, an unbelievable quake throughout the ship, and then black…..

Meanwhile…

"Heads up!" shouted Sakura Haruno, giving the first kick in a soccer game. Pretty much any ninja, who was a ninja, was at the Konoha beach, on this perfect, sunny, and hot July day. A few ninjas decided to play soccer (4 on 4). It was boys vs. girls; the first team had Sakura Haruno, Temari of the Sand, TenTen, and Ino Yamanaka. The guy's team had Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Iruka Umino, and Naruto Uzamaki. Sakura gave the ball a good kick and it ended up high in the air. Ino went in for a head, until Neji shoved her out of the way. He dribbled down the field and passed to Lee, who literally sped down the field (he didn't have his weights on so you could only imagine how fast he went). As Lee shot for the goal TenTen just barely managed to intercept it, she ran a little ways through the field and passed to Temari, she passed to Ino, who immediately shot for the goal and….it got in! "Oh yeah!" Ino shouted, as the other girls congratulated her "HEY SASUKE-KUN! DID YOU SEE THAT!" she shouted to the dark haired boy known as Sasuke. He glanced in Ino's direction, he was in the ocean surfing, unfortunately he then crashed. Not because of the distraction of Ino, but because of a tremor, quite hard, he wasn't the only one who noticed. Everyone seemed to look around wondering what it was; even the people on the soccer field ceased all activity. After an awkward silence, the ninjas looked at each other, shrugged, and resumed all activity. How little did they know…?

Back with the Gullwings…

"Uhhnn, what happened?" asked Rikku, rubbing her head. After the blackout, the ship plummeted into a forest clearing. "Whoa, I'm…alive?" Yuna said, half relieved, half confused. Payne immediately sat up. The trio stepped out of the ship, quite shakily, and looked at the ship. It was really frayed, the paint was scratched up, and the damage was incredible. The rest of the Gullwings were already standing outside of the ship. "Lady Yuna! You are okay!" Big Brother shouted with joy. "Um, where are we?" Rikku asked. "I don't know, but wherever we are, there's actually a _sphere_ somewhere around here!" Shinra said, pointing to a portable sphere radar. Yuna smiled "Well, you know what that means! YRP, we've got a mission!" She said. "Lady Yuna! I will go with-" Big Brother started after the trio as they walked towards the town, too late though!

When the girls finally got to the entrance, they started getting nervous. "Well…It's show time girls…" Rikku said, putting on a nervous smile. They wouldn't usually be so nervous, but seeing to the fact that this was…well somewhere that is most likely not even in their own galaxy, they were nervous. The trio slowly walked in. After only walking a few minutes, heads were already turning. "They're staring…"Yuna whispered. "Just act as if it's because we're so gorgeous!" Rikku whispered back, tossing a loose lock of her golden hair. "There's something weird about all of these people…"Payne said "I can't put my finger on it…" "Oh I know! They're all wearing the same shoes!" Rikku said eagerly. "Not the shoes, the forehead protectors." Payne pointed out. Rikku and Yuna stopped in their tracks and looked around. They did indeed have the same forehead protectors on as well. "What is it?" Yuna asked. "What?" Rikku asked. "The symbol on the protectors…it looks like a swirl…with a…_beak_?" Yuna said. "I'll take a closer look!" Rikku volunteered, and she walked ahead, in the direction of a boy in a bathing suit. After seeing what she was going to do, Yuna tried to stop her "Rikku no!"…TOO LATE!

"Hmm…."Rikku said. She had walked right up to the boy and started looking at the forehead protector intently. The boy didn't say a thing, all he did was blush (and who could blame him, a gorgeous, scantily clad, tan, green-eyed, blonde had just strutted up to him and was staring at him). Payne slapped her forehead "You've _got_ to be kidding me…"she started. Rikku walked back to them and shrugged. "Though, it does look familiar, as a matter of fact, this whole place looks familiar…Not like I've been here, but like I've just seen it…" she said. The girls made their way a little further up the path as Rikku was pondering about how she somehow knew this place, then, up ahead was a beach. Rikku looked ahead and saw a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy. She gasped.

"That's IT!" she said "This is the same place as my book!" she took a book out of nowhere, it had the same blonde haired, blue eyed boy, _Naruto_ was written in orange letters on the cover. "B-b-but…There's now way…but, he's right there! Oh my god! Please! Pinch me, I must be unconscious from that crash!" Rikku insisted. Payne forcefully slapped Rikku across the face. "What was THAT for! I said PINCH not SLAP!" Rikku told her. Payne slapped her again "That was in case you were dead, and the second one was for last night, thanks for reminding me." She said, smirking. "I can't believe that's him!" Rikku beamed, then she did one of the most stupid things _ever_. She shouted to Naruto "NARUTO! **I LOVE YOU!**" "Oh…my…_god_!" Yuna said, then she, without thought, pulled the two other girls into a nearby shack before Naruto could even see them.

Back with the ninjas…

"NARUTO!** I LOVE YOU!**" said a girly voice in the distance, but when Naruto looked in the direction it came from, no one was there. "Whoa, is my mind playing games with me?" he asked himself. "No, I heard it too…"said Neji "Weird, that sounded like a _chick's _voice!" "You sound like you've never heard a chick's voice before! What about us?" Ino said "Then again, I'm not that surprised…" "_Please_, you're a girl, _not_ a chick!" Neji said. "Excuse ME!" Ino fumed. The two started an argument. _Did that voice say…I love you? …No way! No one would ever love me…_Naruto thought to himself.

Back with our girls…

The girls stumbled into the shop that Yuna pulled them all into. They looked around to see in was an engraving (type thingy…) shop. On one wall were personalized pillows and cushions, on the other wall was a huge wall full of engraved weapons, all kinds, with initials engraved in them. "Wow!" Rikku said dreamily, looking at a pair of elbow blades, with beautiful initials engraved in them. Then suddenly a women came through a door behind the counter, she was thick, but muscular. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here!" she said. Rikku quickly rushed over to the glass counter, full of personalized jewelry. The woman was carrying a box of forehead protectors, just like the ones the people outside were wearing. Rikku switched her attention to the protectors. "These are the new set of protectors, for the graduation! Your outsiders, right?" the woman said. Rikku gave a nervous smile "Is it really that obvious?" she asked pathetically. "Well your clothes aren't everyday clothes, but you don't have a protector on, so I assume your not from here!" the woman said. Rikku gave Yuna a concerned look.

_We need to blend in…_Yuna thought _Looks like I'll have to do this the dirty way…_she though. She lipped out the words 'Distract her.' To Rikku and Payne, they nodded. "Uh, right…So about these elbow blades..."Rikku said, walking over to the elbow blades she was looking at before. The woman followed, this was her chance! She stepped behind the counter and quietly opened the door behind it, just enough so she could squeeze through. She looked through the small window on the door to see Rikku, who was starting to lose the woman's interest. Rikku looked past the woman to see Yuna in the window urging her to keep it up. Rikku nodded. As Yuna turned on her heel she heard a big crash and smiled.

_Okay, protectors, protectors, protectors, umm… No, not those, those are the medal plates but they have to have the cloth…AHA!_ Yuna was thinking as she walked through the crowded back closet. She saw a desk with a sewing machine, fabric, silver, metal, and then she weaved through a mess of engraving equipment. She finally got her paws on three protectors. She hastily weaved out of the mess, just in time, the woman was almost finished. She carefully slipped out of the door, under the counter and put her back (where she was hiding the protectors) to the closest wall. The woman smiled at Yuna "Your friend there sure is clumsy!" she said. With a sigh of relief, the girls quickly headed out.

"That was so close, Yunie!" Rikku said happily, holding a protector in her hand "…Wait a minute…Why didn't you have _me_ get them! I am the thief you know!" Yuna gave Rikku a look that said 'I don't think so.' This silenced Rikku. "Can we go to the beach? Please oh please oh please!" Rikku begged. "Fine, let's grab our bathing suits…"Yuna said. "Shouldn't we get some clothes so we would blend in more, we stand out enough as it is…"Payne suggested. The trio walked by a ninja boutique, they saw the window display, and exchanged 'let's not and say we…didn't.' glances. Realizing they hadn't put their protectors on, the girls pulled them out and Rikku said "…Umm, how do we put these things on again?" "Umm…"Yuna wondered. Payne shrugged. The trio looked at another…well, trio! "Oh…" the said in unison. Yuna used hers as a belt to hold her… half-skirt thingy….Rikku replaced her blue bandana with her protector, and Payne put hers around her neck. "You've got it on wrong…" they said to each other in unison. "Oh…never mind…" Yuna said.

The girls grabbed their bathing suits and headed towards Konoha Beach. You know what Rikku's is like but I'm telling you what Yuna's and Payne's look like (it's different from the game). Yuna had a white top, tube top style, with halter spaghetti straps, it also had a cute moogle print (the bottom was a normal white bikini bottom). Payne's top was place, it was also halter, but thicker ( about 1 inch thick) and instead of tying, her halter had a clasp, there was a crimson rose on the left side too (the bottom was also normal, but black). "Oh my god! I'm so anxious!" Rikku shouted.

The girls found themselves a spot on the beach, where they weren't really noticed…until they took their cover ups off…

**End of chap! **

**A/N: Sorry it was so long, the only reason I ended it there was because if I put the rest of the INTENDED chapter 1, it'd be WAY TOO LONG! So, I hope you enjoyed **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ninja Dress Sphere**

**Chap 2: More Knowledge than Necessary **

**Disclaimer: I DID NOT CREATE FFX-2 OR NARUTO!!**

**A/N: I hope you like this one. Sorry, I forgot to mention that Neji was going to be a bit out of character, so don't be alarmed at the odd….anti-Neji-ness…**

…"Holy crap THEY'RE ONTO US! Ohmigosh! No! I want to meet Naruto! They're looking! EEEK!" Rikku was whispering, half panicked and half excited. "Calm down, Rikku! Now what we need to do is nonchalantly, go up and- RIKKU!" Whispered Yuna (the last part was more of a theatre whisper). Rikku was already waltzing right up to Naruto happily, with a smile almost equally as foxy as Naruto's. Turning heads as she walked along the sand, Rikku smiled, waving to the people looking. Until she went right in front of Naruto, looking so eager she could hardly contain herself, and said "HI I'M RIKKU!" she swooped him up in a huge hug, and practically broke his back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" a bed room eyed guy said.

Rikku dropped Naruto and looked in Shikamaru's direction. "Of course, Naruto simply duplicated himself in a sexy jutsu form. Though how he got rid of the ugly-ass lines and blue eyes I don't know but it's obviously not a real chick." He said. "WH-what?! C'mon, I swear, this RIKKU person, I JUST met her! What makes you think I can't get girls?!" Naruto retorted. "Yeah right Uzumaki!" said another guy, he had red marks on his face and a dog was with him. Yuna and Payne analyzed the situation. Neither one of them liked where this was going. "Yeah right, as if _these_ are real!" the dog guy said, poking her urm…chest **(A/N: I don't really like Kiba, so OF COURSE he's going to get beaten up XD!)**, finding that she was, indeed, real.

"You…little…PERVERT!!!" Rikku shouted to him, all of a sudden flaming with rage. She chased Kiba (and Akamaru) around while the other ninjas watched. Some were quite entertained, others somewhat scared of Rikku. "Oh my god…"Payne said, rolling her eyes. "Real low pro. Rikku…"Yuna thought aloud. "Umm… Hi, I'm Yuna." She said to Naruto and the others in the group. Yuna motioned towards Payne, who said nothing until Yuna scowled at her. "Payne." She said bluntly. "So, that Rikku girl, she's with you?" Naruto asked, hesitantly. "Yep."Yuna said. "Unfortunetely."Payne inserted after. _"Naruto! __**I LOVE YOU!!!!!!**__"_ the voice ran through his head _could it be that Rikku girl who said that?_ Naruto thought to himself in wonder.

"How troublesome…" the bedroom eyed guy said to himself. Payne looked over as he gave a vague nod of hello. "So how long will your friend are chasing Kiba like this?" he asked. "Hell knows." Payne replied, looking at Rikku, still chasing the boy she had been before. "Oh, by the way, I'm Shikamaru; the one your friend is chasing is Kiba." He said lazily. Her thoughts were interrupted by an odd beeping she heard coming from her pile of stuff. Yuna got there first, picking up the sphere radar looking at Payne expectantly. She nodded, going towards Rikku boldly.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE- Oof!" Rikku was dragged by her arm back to the small spot where the girls set their stuff down. The three inspected the screen of the radar. "It's…." Yuna started, having her sentence finished by Rikku, "Moving…." "So somebody's already got it, huh. Well looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way…"Payne started, smirking. "No, no we won't do this the hard way. We _can't_ even do anything until we find out where this is going." Yuna told her. The small dot on the radar continued to move, heading southeast, towards their position. "C'mon, let's go!" said Yuna. The three headed up towards the market place. "Where is it headed?!" Rikku asked. The beeping dot, still moving in their direction, soon stopped and seemed to head in the opposite direction.

The three girls raced towards the direction where the dot was headed. Stumbling out of the beach entrance as Rikku said a quick, "Seeyah!" still running. A few of the males in the beach noticed as the girls ran out in their bathing suits. (Though a few certain ones got smacked by girls because of the gawking). "Wh-where did it go?" Yuna asked as the dot suddenly disappeared. Payne sneered at the radar muttering, "Damn radar…" under her breath. Yuna sighed as she radar away with all due haste. Her reasoning was because a few of the people they had seen on the beach suddenly appeared behind them.

One was a bleach blonde girl with bright blue eyes accompanied by the bedroom eyed one that Payne had talked to earlier, Shikamaru. "You dropped your towel." He said lazily. Yuna nodded to thank him and took the towel. "Nice meeting you all but we gotta…. Do something." Rikku said innocently. The blonde and the lazy looking guy walked away at that and the girls headed into town.

"We should find an inn to stay at…" Yuna said. Payne and Rikku nodded looking around the village. The buildings were mostly built rather tall and stood very close to one another. There were many food places and shops. Though no inns to be found. The girls then ran off to the crash site, hoping the ship didn't draw attention. Shinra greeted them, "Hey girls, any information found? Anything we could use for our rep-"YUNA! YOU ARE BACK!!!!!!!!" Big brother shouted. Yuna smiled, though it was more like an 'I'm scared' kind of thing. "Oh there are so many cute little inns! And the restaurants smell SO good!" Rikku said, her eyes practically lit with stars.

"True…" Payne said, for once agreeing with her blonde headed teammate. "Hey wait!" said a voice, behind them. The three girls turned around, seeing three people running towards them. One had blonde, spiky hair. The one next to it had raven black hair, and next to that one was a slightly smaller pink headed person. Once they caught up the three girls, panting, they were recognizable. One was Naruto (Rikku beamed at the sight of him), another was Sasuke Uchiha (whom Payne scowled at), and a pink haired girl, who they had seen at the beach, Sakura Haruno (who, to her joy, got a small smile from Yuna). "We… We didn't give you the grand tour of our village yet." Naruto managed to say in between pants. Rikku smiled even more widely. "Show us, show us! PLEASE!" she said, then unexpectantly she grabbed Naruto by the hand and ran off. Dragging him with her to who knows where. By the time the others had realized what happened Rikku was out of sight.

"Rikku!!!!!!" Yuna shouted.

-TheSexiest-Lineon-TheFace-of-OurBeautiful-andgreen-EA-RT-H

"Rikku!" Naruto said. Though he was a bit nervous being separated from the others, he was happy to be with somebody like himself. "What?" Rikku asked unhappily, looking around, "They're just a bunch of slowpokes, I'm sure they'll catch up…" she said. "I… I wasn't gonna say that, I was going to…" Naruto hesitated for a moment, though he kind of wanted to go back to the others, he wanted to be with Rikku more, "Show you to Icharaku Ramen! It's the BEST ramen EVER!" he said happily. Rikku beamed, "I love ramen! Lead the way buddy!" she said smiling. Naruto had one of his foxy grins on his face as he told her all about Icharaku Ramen, and all the buildings on the way.

-This-Line-Is-The-SMEX!-

Sakura looked wide-eyed in the direction that Rikku and Naruto went. Payne had a nasty look of hatred on her face, Sasuke standing next to her giving an equally nasty look. "Oh boy…", said Yuna in an attempt to break the odd silence. Sakura sighed, _CHA! Damnit Naruto you IDIOT! I can't believe you just ran off with some girl you hardly KNOW! GRRRR!!!_ "I wonder where they went…" she said finally. "Knowing Naruto he's probably gonna go get some ramen at that place he likes so much…" Sasuke said, scowling at an invisible Naruto. Payne rolled her eyes.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a loud scream, coming from the direction in which Naruto and Rikku went in. "Oh no…" Yuna said, nervously. Quickly the group ran towards the two blondes, wondering what had caused such a loud scream…..

**A/N-**

**Fu: Yay! Yama helped me oodles with this one! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! TT We're SO SORRY! **

**Yama: We're also sorry that this is short, but you'll see.**

**Loadza Lurve,**

**Dr. Y.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ninja Dress Sphere**

**Chap 3: The Freak Show of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 or Naruto…**

**A/N: Hopes you likes this and NO IT IS NOT THE RAMEN so MEHHH! Lot's of OOC-ness, don't be alarmed, but just read and enjoy.**

The large crowd of kids ran across the village to the Icharaku place. "I wonder what's wrong. Does Rikku not like ramen?" Yuna thought aloud. "Probably saw a spider." Payne smirked. They looked at the Icharaku booth. "No wonder she was running…" Sasuke observed. "What?" Yuna said, "All I see is some guy with long white hair walking out of there…" "And Rikku running like a gazelle, wait now she's hiding behind a tree. Naruto is shouting at the old guy." Payne continued with deadpan observations.

"Ewww, look at him, he's totally eye fucking her! EWWW what a perv!" Yuna said sneeringly. "That's Jirayia. AKA: The pervy hermit. To think he's one of the three great sages we all love and adore so…" said the pink haired girl known as Sakura. "Yuck, she's probably hiding from him." The group finally closed in on the situation to see exactly what they had predicted.

"Sensei, stop it! You're making her uncomfortable!" Naruto shouted at the white haired man who seemed to be quite drunk. "I jus' told her tha' she look good!" he said in an intoxicated manner. Payne looked from one to the other, from blonde to white. _What a freak show_ she thought to herself. After a bit more slurred argument the white haired man paid and left in a small cloud of smoke. "Phew…" Rikku said, coming out of her hiding spot.

"Sorry about him, people around here aren't usually that weir-" Naruto wanted to calm down the awkwardness of the situation, but was cut off by a shrill scream this time belonging to Yuna. "HELLO FRIENDS IT IS I! ROCK LEE! THE HIDDEN VILLAGES HANDSOME DEVIL! And may I ask the name of the beautiful brunette in front of me?" Yuna was just frozen and one couldn't blame her. "Is… Are those even NATURAL?!" Payne said squinting and rubbing her eyes to see if she was seeing things correctly.

"Yeah, that's the casual reaction of most people when they first meet Lee…" Sasuke told her. _Once again… FREAK to the SHOW_ Payne thought. Yuna finally came to her senses and an instinctive politeness that she hadn't fully retained since her days as a summoner immedietly came out. "Hello. My name is Yuna. It's very nice to meet you." She said with a small bow. Rikku's mouth hung open at the fake manners she hadn't seen Yuna use since meeting Seymour (who perhaps could be matched in creepiness by this guy). To Payne this was a side that she hadn't seen of Yuna which shocked her more.

"Oh, uhm, Hi! I'm Rikku!" the blonde girl chimed in. "Payne." Payne grunted. "It is very nice to meet you all. I see you have met all of my friends." Lee said happily, "Hello Sakura…" he said more dreamily. The pink haired girl rolled her eyes. "So now what?" Rikku said impatiently. "How about we finish with that tour!" Naruto said. The rest of the group agreed as the large mob of kids moved forward.

The group went saw all kinds of places, restaurants, towers, ramen shops, the ninja academy, and lots more. "It's so nice here…" Yuna told Payne. "Everyone seems so happy, and as far as we've seen everyone is so fortunate. There aren't a lot of fights or anything. It's not like at home." Payne nodded, "It's a different mindset. A different universe for that. Perhaps it's this place alone, I'm sure it's not always like this." She said. Yuna nodded.

"For example they may all seem friendly towards each other, but notice how people act towards Naruto." Payne told Yuna. At the moment Sakura was shouting at Naruto for something that she wasn't sure the reason. Yuna had noticed that Sakura always shouted at Naruto, she didn't seem to like him very much, though he's never done anything to her. _Sasuke acted the same way towards Naruto, but it was different, he seemed too deep down like Naruto. Like Payne and Rikku…_ Yuna smiled to herself.

Besides she hadn't noticed much hate for Naruto… Then again. _Was that person giving him a dirty look? What was she whispering to her friend?!_ Yuna thought about all of these things. She then shrugged it off, still it lingered in her mind _maybe this place isn't as nice as I thought… Perhaps I could read Rikku's book to figure out more._

Darkness soon fell upon the group as they were going through the most well lit part of the city. The lamps shone brightly on the sides of the streets as the villagers and merchants busily chatted and made profit. It was a great feel that all three girls could feel. "This is so nice, what a place…" Rikku said as their group stopped and sat down with small meals they bought (Naruto paid for YRP's meals). Yuna sported a small platter of onigiri (rice balls) with soy sauce. Rikku keenly ate a large bowl of spicy ramen slurping away next to Naruto. Payne had spicy red curry with a side of rice.

"So what do you think of our village so far?" Sakura asked the girls. The rest of the kids looked at the three intently wanting to know their answer. "Well… It's so nice, all of you guys have been really super nice and I love the village! I think we all do, even Payne smiled today!" Rikku said triumphantly as she saw the grave face of Payne. "I really like it here too! You guys are so nice, and this place is beautiful during night!" Yuna said. "At first I was kind of doubtful, but I like it here. It's super surprising and full of…. Interesting people. Though I can't say anything here's been able to surprise me much, knowing Rikku and all…" Payne said, smirking at the last part.

RikkuPayne

01

The group laughed at the comment and continued eating with little conversations going everywhere. Rikku anxiously chattered with Naruto wanting to know his whole life story or something like that. Yuna and Sakura were both assaulted with questions by Lee, "How's life?", "If you wanted a pet what would you have?" and "What is your favorite type of jutsu" and stuff like that. Payne and Sasuke seemed to be comparing their misery or something, "My brother wants to kill me" he'd say "I have to live with Rikku" she'd tell him.

Finally the group parted, going their separate ways. YuRiPa headed towards where the ship crash landed as the others headed towards wherever. Suddenly a loud beeping took the three by surprise, Yuna rushed to get the sphere radar out of her pocket. "Sphere at two o' clock!" She said as she started towards the location of the sphere. "It's moving!" she told the other two as they ran by her side.

They ran towards the position as the small dot steadily moved. The part of the village they had run into had much less lights and was deserted as far as the trio could see. "The dot is still moving, but I can't see a thing…" Rikku said. Suddenly they were in what seemed to be pitch black. Each girl stood still until her eye's adjusted. A small "whoosh" sound could be heard in front of them.

"Who's there?" Yuna asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. Another sound was heard. "Payne, Yunie, I'm scared…" Rikku said shakily. "Reveal yourself or else!" Payne said sharply. Another sound was heard, suddenly a bright light was ignited. It was an eerie lone flame. The three girls observed their surroundings. They had been led into a dark alley.

The flame burnt brightly, hurting the girls' eyes and just behind the flame was a hooded figure. One couldn't be sure of whether it was a boy or a girl, once could only see a small gleam of light from within the hood and in his covered hand a small circular object. The sphere they had sought after.

"Um. Excuse me, but do you know what you're holding in your hands? That's something that you probably have never seen and should not tamper or mess with. It's very important to us and we would appreciate it if you would give us back what rightfully belongs to us." Yuna told the figure. No response came. "Yunie, I think its eyes are glowing…" Rikku whispered. "It could be glowing eyes.", Payne said, "Or it could be glasses lens glare…"

"Hnn. You've got me." The figure said, it was a masculine voice. He put his hood down revealing a boy's face indeed wearing glasses. He had long silver hair pulled into a ponytail and a forehead protector on as well. "So you want this… This thing?" He said. "Yes. But something tells me you're not going to be a good boy and hand it over like you should." Yuna said craftily. "Once again, you've got me." He said. "Who is this guy? Is he in your book?" Yuna whispered to Rikku. "I've only read volume one! And there's like fifty books okay!" Rikku whispered back.

"I'm sure you would be very willing to give us our… thing. For a price, right?" Payne said matter of factly. The silver haired guy smiled, "Aren't you just the nicest little psychics." "Hey I am NOBODY'S psychi- Hey! You're kind of cute!" Rikku said. Payne had to use every ounce of self control she had to not slap Rikku a hundred times while Yuna slapped her forehead. The silver haired kid was caught off guard and one could just barely make out a small bit of blush on the guy's cheeks. "I'm sorry, you're not my…" he started. "I'm not your type. I'm not your type?! I'm EVERYBODY'S type! How dare you-" Rikku started fuming but was interrupted by somebody's elbow in her ribs.

"Even if I was interested in a child such as you I wouldn't be able to. I already belong to someone…" He said. "Aww, that's so cute! But what do you mean by BELONG?!" Rikku said. "I belong to my master and only him!" He said. Rikku suddenly puked a little in her mouth as Payne snorted while Yuna just seemed… frozen. "Sorry I didn't know you rolled _that_ way! Not that I have a problem with that. Once I find out who your master is maybe I'll make something and put it on when I get ho-Oof!" Another elbow to the rib halted Rikku in mid sentence as she rubbed her now soft spot.

"DO YOU WANT YOUR OBJECT OR NOT!" The hooded guy said. The girls all three once again realized the situation at hand. "So, about the price." Payne said, "What do you want money. Or you can take Rikku if you want. Maybe you can eat her…"

RikkuPayne

2

"No, what I want is a person, but not her. Do you know of the Uchiha boy? Sasuke Uchiha." The guy asked. The three nodded. "I want him, I need his body." Rikku's eyes widened as she looked at Yuna and Payne, her finger making a loop in the air around her ear. "The silent type, eh. Look, I know you roll that way, but how about you take Payne instead! You won't notice the difference!" Rikku said cheekily.

RikkuPayne

2

"No I need the Uchiha. I will be back in a week; you will know when I am here and how you will give me the Uchiha at the time." He said. "Uhm… Okay. Bye!" Rikku said waving to the figure, but he soon disappeared into a cloud of smoke along with the sphere. "Sasuke… Isn't he one of Naruto's friends?" Yuna asked Rikku. She nodded, they kissed each other, remember I showed you Payne!" she said.

Payne scowled at Rikku remembering the fated night. "What does this guy want with him?" Yuna asked. Payne snorted, "Well he said quite clearly he _needs_ Sasuke's body. That's pretty clear to me!" she said. Rikku laughed along. "But, seriously, if he needed Sasuke so much why didn't he go up and ask Sasuke himself?" Yuna said. "True. Perhaps he is bad news… What do you suppose he'd do with Sasuke?" Rikku asked. Payne started, "Well once again he _needed-"_"HE IS NOT GOING TO RAPE SASUKE!" Yuna shouted at Payne.

"Fine. But still, I mean Sasuke, is our… acquaintance. And we can't just hand him over to anyone." Rikku said. "Yes, but still as sphere hunters it is our DUTY to gather spheres and… Well looking at past experiences: of all the things we've had to do to get spheres this is the easiest. We usually have to go through some labyrinth of a dungeon and battle tons of monsters just to get close to a sphere, but all we have to do is give him his guy and poof, we have our sphere." Yuna said.

"Yes, but is this sphere even worth it? I seriously doubt _he _got stuck in a wormhole, ended up here, and then just dropped a sphere. For all we know it could be one of ours that may have fallen out of our ship since we, you know, crash landed!" Payne argued. "But we ARE sphere hunters! It's our job to get spheres and Yunie is right! We should seize the chance for an easy sphere. Anyway, even if this wouldn't help us get to _him_. A sphere from a different universe! Come on! That HAS to be worth a fortune! And even if it was something we dropped, we would need to retrieve it anyway." Rikku said.

The three argued for another ten minutes as they walked back to the crash site. They went out just the way the came in. Through the village, out the gate, a long hunt into the woods. There was the ship, still looking horrid, but much better than it had looked that morning. Though the girls weren't sure what time it is, they figured it was late and went into the ship. There inside wasn't horribly damaged, despite some broken glass which had been cleaned up.

The girls said their good nights to the rest of the crew, and then settled into their beds. Each thought about the sphere, the guys, and the people of Konoha. Their first DAY had been so interesting; something told them the rest of their week was just going to be even more interesting.

**A/N: Well there it is! Chapter 3!**


End file.
